The Troublemaker
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: Fred has finally met his match. A girl has been setting him up to get in trouble. He must find this girl and stop her before it escalates. Set in GOF. Please read and review! It's greatly appreciated! May contain spoilers if you haven't read GOF.
1. Unofficial Meeting

Chapter One: Unofficial Meeting

Fred walked down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His sixth year had begun with two big surprises. The first one came in the form of the Triwizard Tournament. The second was a little smaller but just as dramatic and caused more trouble than Fred wanted.

Fred saw the girl standing behind a crowd of people near the Dungeons. His anger flared at her for causing him so much trouble. He admired her work, oh yes, he admired it, but he was still angry with her.

"Who are you?" Fred asked the girl forcefully, which made her jump. She turned around quickly, her golden blond hair swishing with the quick movement.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked coyly.

"You're the one who has been setting me up to get in trouble!" Fred shouted at the girl. He didn't even know who she was, which also made it even more bizarre that she would get him into trouble.

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else. You see, I don't set people up to get in trouble," she answered keeping herself from saying anything that might be valuable to him.

"Well, it was you, I saw you setting the curse on one of the statues near the marble staircase," Fred accused her.

"How dare you accuse me of something that horrid? I insist you take that accusation back!" The girl began to lose her patience and Fred could tell.

"I won't take it back, because you have gotten me detention every day for the last two weeks!" Fred snapped at her.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," The girl said. _He is smarter than I intended_, she thought, _I'm going to have to work this well_.

"Yes, you do. You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Fred argued. He didn't plan on letting her get away with this.

"If I did, I would have already confessed!" She said as she began shaking and her eyes began to water.

"No one would confess to a prank they pulled! I would know! I get in trouble for enough stuff that I do. If I get caught, I don't confess," Fred shouted. He had lost his temper and was only growing more angry with her as she eluded his questions.

"I don't even know who you are! Why would I want to do something to you when I don't even know who you are?" she asked. Tears began slowly gliding down her cheeks.

Fred stared in horror at her. He had never made someone other than Ginny or Ron cry. The worst part was this girl didn't even know who he was. "I..." He started, but the girl cut him off.

"Please, just leave me alone. I'm sorry that someone is doing this to you, but it wasn't me. I swear it," she choked and walked away.

Fred was left staring after her. He felt horrible for making her cry. Surely anyone in his situation would have felt guilty, too.

"Good going, Fred. Make yet another person cry," Ginny laughed as she walked past him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fred shouted after Ginny. He felt miserable.

The next morning, Fred made it a point to apologize to the girl. He kept an eye out for her at breakfast and between classes, but he didn't find her until lunch.

She was walking by herself toward the court yard. She kept her head down and didn't appear to notice people who kept brushing past her. Fred waited until she was close.

He found his chance and walked up beside her. "Hi," he said.

Her head shot up and looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for making you cry yesterday," Fred apologized.

"It was a very awful thing you did yesterday. I mean, I don't even know you!" Fred had to admit, she had a point.

"Well, my name is Fred. I'm a sixth year and I'm in Gryffindor," Fred introduced himself.

"I'm Sam," she said plainly.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam," Fred smiled gently.

"I'd love to say the same, but you haven't done anything very nice to me, with the exception of the apology, which was deserved," Sam claimed. She still hadn't smiled at him, but he knew that he didn't quite deserve her kindness.

"Anyway, what class do you have next?" Fred tried to make small conversation with her as they walked down the corridor.

"I have Ancient Runes next," Sam replied.

"Really? You must be very smart then," he said, trying to be complimentary.

"Not really, I just like Runes and history. That's all," Sam said meekly.

"Oh. I have Potions with Snape." Fred shrugged.

"That is a very interesting class, too. Without it, we wouldn't be able to stop some curses." She stopped and seemed to think about what she just said. "I really don't know what I am trying to say, if you can't already tell," Sam said as she smiled slightly.

"Was that an actual smile?" Fred asked, smiling himself.

"No, that wasn't a smile." Sam's expression fell.

"It looked like it." Fred shrugged again.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sam stated. "I don't smile."

"Then I guess we'll just have to work on that," Fred said, smiling at her.

"What is with this 'we' stuff? There is no 'we' it's just you and me," she told him.

"I didn't mean it that way," Fred quickly said.

"Well, there isn't more than one way to mean that," Sam looked at him again and began walking away. _How could he think that we are friends_, Sam wondered, _we aren't even in the same vicinity as 'friendship'_.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it that way. Sam!" Fred called after her. She didn't turn back to him.

Fred sulked off to potions where he saw George and his new girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet. They were waiting for Professor Snape to open the door. He went to stand by them.

"What's wrong with you?" George asked.

"Nothing," came Fred's simple reply.

"Something is wrong. I'm not that dense," George argued.

"Could it be the girl who you made cry? Ginny told me about her," Alicia asked.

"I bet it is. Is she your girlfriend or something?" George asked.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She isn't even my friend," Fred snapped.

"I think you like this girl and she doesn't like you. Is that it?" George asked.

"I don't like her, okay? She's just a girl who I happened to run into. That's all. Can we please drop the subject?" Fred barked.

"Sure, if you're going yell at me then, yes, it's over," George turned to face forward again. Professor Snape opened the dungeon door and let the students into the classroom.

Fred actually half listened to Professor Snape's lecture. He even managed to get his potion right. Fred was shocked, but not nearly as much as Snape was. Professor Snape was forced to give Fred a passing grade.

After Potions was break., Fred went to the library to see if he could talk to Sam. He felt weird being in the library, and for a good reason. He wasn't there to study, and he didn't feel at ease within the space packed so tightly with shelves and books in the first place.

He quickly scanned the library to find Sam. He finally saw that Sam was browsing the shelves in the history section. She apparently found the one that looked interesting and picked it off the shelf. She took it over to a table, sat down, and began reading.

"Hi Sam," Fred said to her. She turned quickly to look at him, then back to her book.

"What do you want Fred?" she asked, not looking up.

"I just wanted to talk with you about. . . um. . . history," Fred quickly covered.

"Why do you want to talk about history?" Sam asked. She was puzzled by him.

"I. . . it just seemed interesting. You know, how you were talking about it earlier," Fred stammered. He had no idea why he had brought up the subject of history. For Fred, it wasn't his favorite subject in the least bit.

"Just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and pull a stunt like this. You really are different from what I previously thought," Sam looked up from her book and into his eyes.

Fred had never gotten a really good look at her soft blue eyes. Her face was usually hidden behind her golden hair, yet at this very moment, he could see her fair skin and clear complexion.

"Fred? Are you listening to me?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I heard every word," Fred said. He felt heat rise in his face. He was embarrassed that he had been caught looking at her.

"Really? Then what did I say?" She asked the dreaded question.

"You were just said that you didn't fully understand me," Fred guessed, hoping he was right.

"Wow. You're good. You actually listened to me. I'm impressed." Sam was shocked yet again.

"Did I say something wrong again?" Fred asked, mistaking her shock for anger.

"Not at all, you just pulled another one of those stunts that completely baffles me." Sam's eyes lit up. It looked as though she would have smiled, but she didn't.

"You almost smiled again." Fred smiled at her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're too funny."

Fred said 'goodbye' to her and walked off. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far enough to escape from Ron.

"Who is that?" Ron asked beaming.

"No one," Fred quickly said and tried to get away from his little brother.

"I highly doubt that. Did you hear when those two schools are coming?" Ron asked.

"Last I heard there was a posting on the bulletin board. Go find out for yourself. " Fred said acidly.

"That is exactly why I don't like my older brothers." Ron muttered to himself and walked away.

Fred rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction. He ran into George and Alicia. "Can my day get any worse?" Fred said under his breath.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Fred smiled.


	2. Broken

Chapter Two:

**A/N: This is from Sam's POV. Hopefully it'll clear up any confusion.**

Sam paced the Ravenclaw common. She rung her hands almost to the point of chafing them. Her hands began burning, making her realize what she's done. _Merde_, she cursed. It was well after 10 and Sam decided she needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her body. She silently walked down to the Hospital Wing without using any lighting.

"This is ridiculous. How can I possibly keep Fred from connecting the dots? How, in the name of Merlin, can I keep him from coming to the right conclusions about me?" Sam looked up at the ceiling for a moment as she walked.

For a split second she thought she would fall. To crash down the flights of stairs helpless to prevent herself from further injury. The only thing she could to do to help herself was cover her head. She didn't think about putting a protection charm on herself, only that her wand would be splinters when she reached the bottom.

Sam tumbled down the flight of stairs, her arms protecting her face and her legs drawn up to her chest. She looked to see where she was and saw she was only a few feet from the bottom stair. Her hand flew open as she hit another stair, breaking several fingers when her hand connected with the marble.

She screamed out in pain as she rolled to a stop five feet from the stair case. Sam lay motionless on the ground, catching her breath. She brought her uninjured hand up to her side to help push herself over. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she pulled her injured hand carefully out from under her to inspect it.

"I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have set Fred up to get caught! I won't do it again!! I promise!!" Sam shouted at as she hoisted herself up.

Limping down endless flights of stairs, limping across the second floor, and finally banging on the Hospital Wing door for Madame Pomfrey to open it. Sam slid down the door, her fingers shooting random pain up her arm, her back, arms and legs aching constantly, began to bring tears to her eyes. This wasn't going to be a very good year for Sam. At least until her luck improved.

The door Sam leaned on opened, causing her to fall onto her back, which also forced the tears out of her eyes. She looked up and into the curious, but irritated, face of Madame Pomfrey. "I'm sorry to wake you Madame Pomfrey. But I seemed to have had an accident." Sam lifted her injured hand for Madame Pomfrey to examine.

"Dear child, it's ok. Come on in," Madame Pomfrey yawned and smiled.

"I need help. I fell down a flight of stairs and now I can barely feel my legs and back." Sam explained. Madame Pomfrey gave her a confused look before rolling her eyes and the Ravenclaw sixth year.

Sam winced only slightly as Madame Pomfrey set her fingers. "They'll be sore for a few days. Which hand do you write with?"

"My left," Sam bit her lip as Madame Pomfrey began rubbing in a lotion that began numbing the broken fingers.

"I'll give you some of this, it will dull the pain. I'll also write you a note to explain why you can't write for the next week or so. Is that clear? Only a week. Unless I say otherwise." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

Sam woke up in the Hospital wing early the next morning. It took her a minute to remember what had happened that previous night. She carefully got up out of the bed and stretched. She yelped in pain from her sore muscles. She looked at her arm and saw purplish-black bruises covering it. Alarmed, she looked at her other arm which looked almost identical to the other. Lifting her pajama pant legs, she saw more bruises. It looked as though she'd been pushed down a flight or stairs. Unfortunately she wasn't pushed and just fell.

She grabbed the lotion and ran out of the Hospital wing. She sprinted up the stairs to her common room. She prayed silently that no one was awake yet. Her prayers were answered as she walked into the common room. No one was awake yet and she had the chance to back into bed and pretend she hadn't left.

The other girls started getting out of bed and dressing when Sam decided it was time to 'wake up'. She waited until the other girls were gone before getting out of her bed, however. Careful of her fingers, she dug through her trunk for a pair of knee socks. She was taking a risk exposing her thighs from the bottom of her skirt down. Her knees had slight bruising, but it wasn't as bad as her shins and calves.

Sam had been hoping her luck would change, but alas, it did not. She couldn't find any clean knee socks and refused to wear a dirty pair. Carefully, she put her long sleeved white blouse on and buttoned it up. She began putting her shoes on over her dark blue ankle socks and gently tied them up.

She glanced at the clock mounted above the door as she grabbed her back. It read 8:30 am. This gave her half an hour to eat and then race to her first class. She quickly grabbed her back as she rushed down the stairs. Her bag hit her back as she took off down the stairs. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

She entered the Great Hall, relieved she'd made it down the stairs in one piece and that her favorite seat had remained empty. She took her seat at the end of the table, far from the other members of her house. No one had noticed her legs yet, for that she was thankful. She noticed a few people give her hand weird looks, but that didn't matter to her. Her hand cold easily be lied about if any one should be bold enough to ask. Luckily, no one did.

It wasn't until she got into double Potions that the real problems started. She handed Snape the note from Madame Pomfrey and waited for him to say something. He glared at the paper then to her, "As much as I'd hate for your precious hand to be harmed, I have no choice but to assign you a partner for the potion we'll be doing next class."

It wasn't that Potions was hard. She had a gift for Potions. Snape seemed to notice this and he didn't make her out to be a know-it-all. She apologized for the inconvenience and took her seat. She cut up the ingredients with her right hand and that was all the work she had. This segment was just to prepare for the next class.

It was that the second portion was with the 6th year Gryffindors. Sam didn't want to see Fred. He was a nice enough guy, but Sam had no intention of making a relationship out of it.

The first part went by quickly. Sam heard the bell ring for the second class to start, she quickly put her bag on the chair and stretched out to make the seat less desirable. She just didn't have any luck this week, and if she did, it wasn't good luck.

"Is this seat taken?" Fred smiled and moved her bag before sitting down.

"It is now," Sam groaned and reluctantly moved her bag to be in front of her.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked staring at her bandaged fingers.

"Broke them," she answered simply.

"How?" Fred questioned.

"Long story," Sam's voice was laced with agitation, but Fred didn't pick up the hint.

"Same thing that happened to your arms and legs?" Fred smiled. He had hit a nerve and he knew it.

"Yes," Sam's eyes seemed to say. But her voice said other wise, "What does it matter to you?"

Fred didn't say anything further and stared ahead at Professor Snape who now stood in the front of the classroom. He began instructing the students on the potion they'd be making and it's properties.

At the end of Potions, Fred grabbed Sam's bag for her. Sam looked at him, obviously taken aback. He clapped his hand onto her back, like friends would do. She jumped and screwed up her eyes in pain. Fred immediately removed his hand. "Are you ok?"

"No! I have bruised every where and you just hit about ten of them. Thanks for carrying my bag, but I've got it under control," Sam grabbed her book bag from him and stormed off.

She was upset and didn't want to speak with him. Fred caught up to her and tried to get questions answered.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Sam spat.

Fred repeated the question until she finally gave in. "I fell down a flight of stairs on my way to the Hospital Wing. Happy?"

"Why were you going to the Hospital Wing?" He didn't seem to want to stop bombarding her with questions. So she answered them.

"I was stressed out and rubbed my hands raw." She showed him her right hand which was pale pink in color.

"Why are you stressed out? It's only a month into the year." Fred dug deeper.

"Because I'm dealing with an inner conflict of wills," Sam was too tired to argue with him and to withhold anything from him. Fred smiled and took advantage of this.

"What's the conflict?" Fred smiled again.

"Over something I did."

"Which is?"

"I set you up, ok? It was all me. I fell down the stairs because I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about what I'd done." Sam had just confessed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you have done things to me. You threw curses in my direction, made fun of me because of the glasses I wore, because my hair was different shades of colors. Because I was different than you. I wanted to get you back for the hell you've put me through the last six years." Sam glared at him and then left.

Fred didn't go after her this time. He thought about everything. What had he really done to her?

**A/N:** **I know! A cliffhanger! Yikes! But I think there are some things that need to be clarified. Like how no one really knows anything about Sam. The next two chapters will explain everything that has influenced Sam to get Fred into trouble. Bear with me! **


	3. Fred

**A/N:** **This chapter is just an overview of the past 6 years. Everything that happens is from Fred's POV. This chapter has the instances that Sam talks about in the previous chapter.**

**Year One:**

George and I caused mayhem. That's how the world worked. Our 'practical jokes' were just our way of making school fun. They were always just jokes. We may have gotten in trouble for them, but that's all they were. It didn't matter to us though.

We were walking into the Great Hall when we saw her. She was sitting by herself. She looked like the mousy type, kinda cute, but then she looked up. She looked back at her plate instantly. I laughed and elbowed George. He laughed too.

We kept our eye on her for the next few weeks. She was in one of our classes for double something. I wasn't really paying attention. She wrote down everything the professor said. I tagged her to be a know-it-all. That's what she was. No denying it.

After class I went up to George to report my findings, "She's a know-it-all. She took notes on everything the professor said. Every word, George!"

"Ok, we'll just play a nice prank on her. Maybe she'll stop her freaky behavior." George laughed.

I nodded and we began concocting a brilliant plan!

We had it all set up and we were just waiting for the girl. I didn't know her name, but that shouldn't matter. It was just a normal day. We did a bit of magic to create a small ball with a lovely potion, borrowed from Madame Pomfrey, inside of it. I think it would resemble the likes of a water balloon, and explodes on contact like one.

While she wasn't looking I hurled it at her. It smashed in the middle of her back. She turned around, eyes flaring, but then her anger subsided when she saw no one. George and I ran off laughing. We weren't quite finished with our pranks however. Just down the hall we set off a Dungbomb in the corridor and got put in detention by Filch. He's a bloody prat if you ask me.

Last we heard of the girl, she grew an arm and we haven't seen her since. Terrible dreadful, but she had it coming. It was harmless, only we thought it was. I guess it was for growing bones, not something else.

**Year Two**

That three armed girl came back the next year. Her third arm was gone, but it had been replaced with enormous glasses that were almost the size of her face! George and I couldn't help but tease her! It was too funny!!

We would just sit in class and send spells her way to scratch up her glasses. I know this seems like ten year old pranks, but it did the job. She would be in the middle of writing the butt load of noted she took and we'd send a spell to scratch her glasses! It was hilarious! She finally just put a spell on her wand that would write down the notes while she fixed her glasses.

It only grew funnier as the year went on! We started chipping her glasses. They were big enough that it didn't seem to matter. But she would stop taking her notes and fix her glasses. She soon started getting in trouble for making noise while the professors were teaching. Ravenclaw lost about 50 points in a month! It was great!

One day, while George and I were plotting our next move, I saw her walking down the corridor. She had her head buried in a book, making the perfect target. The plan formulated in my mind instantly. Just as she passed by I stuck out my foot. She fell forward, her glasses skidded to a stop twelve feet away from her. She got onto her knees and started feeling for them. I sent a spell to make the lens break, but not break out of the casing.

She finally found her glasses and put them on. She noticed the break and fixed them but that didn't make it any less funnier. She searched for her books and quills as the corridors filled, which, made it even more hilarious. No one helped her, just laughed at her misfortune. George and I did all we could not to laugh directly at her.

I don't know what happened to her after that. We stopped after finding a new target to play around with. It was called quidditch.

**Year Three:**

We had been busy with quidditch training, but that never stopped us from playing a good prank. It had been almost two months since school has resumed before I saw my favorite target. Her hair was different colors. There were many shades of blue, green, yellow, brown, red, purple, and any other color that seemed to come to the surface. Her hair was like a rainbow!

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and that's when I saw them. Her hideous pair of overly large glasses. She still had them and now her hair! It was hard not to want to tease her relentlessly. This time, I would do it in person. With George's help or not. I couldn't pass this up!

"Nice hair," I said to her one day in the hall.

She just looked at me then back at the ground. I began laughing at her

"Nice glasses," George said. She looked at him too. Her eyes began to water before she looked back at the ground again.

We burst out laughing. More of the student body began picking this up. Some would go as far as to make comments on it loud enough for her to hear. Everyone laughed. It was funny.

George and I had passed on the responsibility of her humiliation to the rest of the student body so we could focus on quidditch. But when we got the chance we'd break her glasses or comment on her hair. She never cried, complained, laughed, smiled, anything. She just walked on as if she didn't hear it. Or she'd glance at you then look at the ground.

She was a weird one. That wasn't our problem. Her hair was different colors and her glasses engulfed her face. We couldn't help but make fun of it. It just happened that way. It was our form of entertainment.

We went home at the end of the year with great memories. She was definitely a great source of entertainment for years to come.

**Year Four:**

It was the first day of school. George and I weren't searching for the girl with colored hair and huge glasses. She found us. Rather she walked past us. I nudged George and he saw her too. She walked past us, not paying attention to our stares.

"Did you see her?" I asked George.

"Yea, she's... she's..."

"Bald." I finished for him.

She'd shaved all of her hair off. There was small fuzz on her head, her glasses were just as big as ever, but she was even more odd looking.

Everyone noticed this. We didn't even have to point it out publicly. The relentless teasing had begun. George and I would follow her, just to hear what the others would say. They were even better than we were. At times.

"Hey baldy, what's wrong with your glasses?" they would say.

George and I would just laugh. It was all so entertaining! Still she never said anything, or looked at anyone for that matter. She was silent, and would just sit in class and take notes furiously.

Her hair hadn't started growing back. George and I wanted to tease her. But we had better things to do. Besides, everyone else had it covered.

One boy randomly called out, "Hey, everyone! Baldy's done from three armed girl to four eyes to freak to baldy! Hilarious transformation eh?"

Everyone laughed. The girl didn't even look at him. She just kept walking with her head down. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Year Five:**

We'd had a great summer. Reliving the past few years. Remembering that strange girl that just got weirder every year. I began wondering what she'd look like this summer.

My wondering was soon answered when I saw her. She still had her enormous glasses that took up her face, but she'd grown hair. It looked silky and was nice. That was one less thing to tease her about. But we could still tease her about her glasses. Which happened to now be her main focal point.

"Nice glasses," kids would say.

She's become old news. Everyone had out grown her. She wasn't fun to tease anymore. Now that she'd become halfway normal.

That was until her wig fell off. Turns out she'd been wearing a wig this whole time. A kid bumped into her and pulled the wig off. Everyone stopped and looked at her. The corridor, for once, was silent.

I didn't like it, so I shouted, "It's a wig!"

Everyone began laughing at her. They were pointing and laughing. The teasing began again full blast. I heard people shouting, "Baldy's back!" which made more people laugh. She looked around her, her eyes wide with fear or something like that. Her eyes began to water, which only made more people laugh. She ran off leaving a trail of laughter behind her.

George looked at me, wiping away tears of laughter from his eyes. We couldn't believe it. She'd used a wig to hide her bald head.

For the entire year, she still wore the wig. Everyone still laughed at her. Everyone knew it was fake. But that didn't stop her from wearing it. I have to admit, she was brave. But she didn't seem to care. It was hilarious and I still teased her with George and everyone else.

At the end of the year, she started glaring at people. This only made us all laugh even more. I don't know what happened to her. She missed the last week of school. Rumors began flying around that she'd killed herself or something weird like that. I hadn't thought it was that bad. She needed to lighten up a bit. Her head was buried in books all the time, she needed some laughter in her life.

**Year Six: Present**

She hadn't come back. But I had bigger fish to fry. I had someone getting me into trouble and I didn't appreciate it! I was going to find this person if it's the last thing I do this year.


	4. Sam

**A/N: Wow! So I totally didn't realize that this chapter had gotten messed up so badly!! I'm sorry!!! It's fixed now!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sam**

**A/N:** **This chapter is just an overview of the past 6 years. Everything that happens is from Sam's POV. This chapter has the instances that Sam talks about in the chapter two.**

**_Year One:_**

I was a quiet girl. I'd never really talked much and I didn't like to. I spent most of my time reading or studying. It was my passion and I loved learning new things. This passion was fueled by my parents who had a lovely library filled with books about everything in our home. It inspired me!

I was astounded to be going to Hogwarts. I'd read history books that mentioned the great schools of magic. I prayed to go there one day. My prayers were answered when I got that wonderful letter saying I'd been accepted.

It was my first week and I'd been sitting at the Ravenclaw table, by myself. But I wasn't alone, really. I was reading a fascinating book about quidditch, which was my favorite sport, even though I'd never have the guts to play. I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me and looked up. I had been right, two red-headed boys were looking at me. I looked back at my book, thinking they hadn't really been looking at me.

After a few weeks, things settled down. I was in double Transfiguration with the wondrous Professor McGonagall and was taking notes like mad. I wanted to remember everything she said. It all sounded so poetic as she said it. I was that entranced with learning.

I felt a single pair of eye on me, but didn't look around me. I didn't have the time. Professor McGonagall was speaking too quickly. I was surely going to get an O on my final exams in her class. Especially with all the notes I'd be taking.

One day, while I was walking to Charms, I felt something smash into my back. Cold liquid covered my back and it smelled awful. I turned around, furious at the person, but my anger subsided because no one was there. I figured it had just been Peeves. I hoped it wasn't serious, but went to the Hospital Wing anyway. I was fearful of what Peeves could have done to the liquid which now felt more like slim.

Madame Pomfrey said it was probably nothing to worry about. So I didn't worry. I had to get rid of my shirt though. It was soiled and the pungent smell wouldn't leave. I had really liked that shirt. Well, about a week later I had horrible back pains and it felt like something was growing from out of my back. I went to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey made me stay there. It got worse. I grew a third arm!

I spent the entire year in the Hospital Wing. Partly because the bones took forever to dissipate and for my skin to go back to normal, but mainly because I was so embarrassed! A third arm?! Who gets a third arm?!

**_Year Two:_**

The next year I was known as the 'three armed girl'. It hurt my feelings and my letters home were tear stained and full of my sorrows and troubles. My parents did all they could to help me out, but they made it worse for me. Much worse.

I had to get glasses. It was embarrassing beyond belief. The glasses were enormous and covered most of my face. It was terrible for me! I went from the 'three armed girl' to 'the three armed girl with monster glasses'. I would silently cry myself to sleep because of it.

The teasing got even more worse when someone started hexing my glasses to make scratches randomly. So I'd be sitting in class, taking my plethora of notes when scratches would just appear on my glasses. It got to the point that I'd have to charm my quill to take my notes while I fixed my glasses. Then they started chipping. I had to fix them so often, that my professors would tell me to be quiet. I lost my house 57 points that month. That didn't help me or my situation at all.

One day, while I was walking down a corridor, I was tripped. I had been reading a very interesting book and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Just as I passed by the Weasley twins, I felt something hit my legs. I fell forward, my glasses went flying and skidded to a stop twelve feet away. I got to my knees and started feeling around for them. I heard a crunching sound and my hopes dropped.

I finally found my glasses and put them on. I noticed the break and fixed them. I was close to tears at this point. I searched for my scattered books and quills as the corridors filled with students on their way to class. No one helped me, just laughed at me as they passed.

I never read as I walked since then. I had a feeling about who'd caused my fall, but I wouldn't act on it. I was the ugly, unnoticed, non-existent being who happened to be a witch. After that day, I wasn't bothered by anyone further. I was just made fun of. But I grew out of that too.

**_Year Three:_**

That summer was one of the worst for me! Not only was I teased relentlessly at school, but my own brother had started it at home. He had thought of the horrible idea to dye my hair different shades of different colors. He did it while I was sleeping and I never figured out a way to undo it! I dreaded going back to school. I knew the Weasley twins would be the first to notice. They'd be the loudest of the groups that mocked me.

I had skated by unnoticed for the first two months of school. My hair was really hard to conceal, but I managed by putting it in a bun. It exposed my glasses but made my hair just look like a dark brown or even black.

One day I was running late. I had forgotten to put my hair up into a bun. I walked down the hall, very self-conscious about my hair. To my horror, the loudest of all the people who insulted me were walking in my direction.

"Nice hair," one of the twins said.

"Nice glasses," the other said.

I looked up at them then back at the ground. I wanted them to burn in hell for what they've begun doing. Others began joining in. Everyone thought the Weasley twins were funny and amazing. I thought they were bullies, and one day I'd get even. Everyone was laughing at me.

The rest of the school year was pretty much like that. Everyone laughed at me. It got to the point where I stopped hearing it. They still did it, but I never acknowledged it. It deeply wounded me. I was fully aware that I looked horrible. They all just took it a step further and made my life worse. It was unbearable.

I lived through it. My mom kept telling me over and over, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And that it did. I used my torment to make plans. I just hoped everything would get better.

**_Year Four:_**

To my utmost horror, my hair wouldn't grow out. So I had to cut it. I had to cut it all! My brother insulted me and made jokes at my expense. I cried a lot.

It didn't get any better at school. It got worse. The Weasley twins had out done themselves. Everyone now called me 'baldy'. It was horrible. I focused on my work. I focused on anything other than them. I soon learned to block out their comments. I just kept my head down and kept walking.

The other kids didn't hesitate in making fun of me. I would walk down the corridors and get comments like this, "Hey baldy, what's wrong with your glasses?". Or "Where'd your hair go, four eyes?"

I can tell you now. Kids are mean and relentless and I am sick of it. I wanted to scream a them. But I had no will to. I was bent on revenge, but I that would only make me just as low as them. I can rise above it. I'm certain I can. I know I can and I will.

The end of the year drew closer and my hair hadn't gotten any longer. My hopes of normalcy had diminished with my self-esteem. I soon began thinking that I was worthless. When people said mean things, tears would drop my from eyes. If only I could be like the courageous, popular heroes in my books. If only if only.

I began crying myself to sleep again. I'd gotten over that. But it had started again. I think it started with the comments about me being bald. It was heart breaking and my letters to home became more frequent. I began keeping a journal of my day's torture. It helped me forget about things that had happened that day so I could read in peace. I would enter the world of someone else's imagination and escape from my reality.

One boy randomly called out to me as I walked down the corridor, "Hey, everyone! Baldy's done from three armed girl to four eyes to freak to baldy! Hilarious transformation eh?"

This was the turning point. I was going to do something. He made me think about things. I needed to fix myself. I needed to work on being a better me. That would start this summer.

**_Year Five:_**

I'd spent the summer looking for wigs. I wasn't going to school bald for another year. Not if I could help it. My brother finally shut his trap when he moved out. Fortunate for him. I had big plans for him. Big, painful plans for him indeed.

I still had my ugly glasses when school started, but I managed. I had a full head of fake hair. It slightly boosted my esteem. I'd gotten over what kids said about my glasses. Even though they still spoke of them, "Nice glasses," kids would say. But it didn't bother me.

I soon became on the outs of the social population of the school. I went by silently. Unnoticed by anyone, I'd finally faded away. I was now able to breath! My troubles were over. For that, I was thankful.

The peaceful silence didn't last long however. This boy bumped into me and my wig caught on his bag. It came off onto his bag. Everyone stopped. It was dead silent. I grabbed the wig off of his shoulder and held it to me. I looked at the people in the corridor. All of their eyes were on me.

To add to my horror, someone shouted, "It's a wig!"

Everyone began laughing at me. They were pointing and laughing. The teasing began again full blast. I heard people shouting, "Baldy's back!" which made more people laugh. I looked around me, horrified that everyone was, once again, laughing at me. My eyes began to water, which only made more people laugh. I ran off, covering my face, leaving a trail of laughter behind me.

This year was awful. As much as I hated the wig, I still wore it. Everyone knew it was fake and still laughed at me. But I didn't want to stop wearing it. I would rather wear a wig and be laughed at than go bald and be laughed at.

At the end of the year, George Weasley came up to me and apologized. I decided to pardon him from my revenge. Fred, however, would get all of it.

**_Year Six:_**

That summer was my turning point. My hair grew back, full and long. Thanks to remedies I read about. I had also filled out. It was embarrassing that I'd been flat and ugly most of my school career. But this year would be different. I knew that for sure. My mother had gotten contacts for me, so I wouldn't have to wear my painfully hideous glasses. I was finally beautiful.

I went back to school and executed my revenge. I made Fred pay. I made him pay it in numerous detentions that I had caused. It felt good. No one knew who I was. They were all under the impression I'd committed suicide. Which, in a way, I had. I had killed my former self. I'd grown into a beautiful butterfly, so to speak. It felt great.


	5. The Arrival

Chapter Five: The Arrival

**A/N: This chapter is from both Sam and Fred's POV. ****We've now skipped to the last few days of October. You'll read why.**

**Fred:**

The school waited outside for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive. It was slightly colder than it had been all day. All the anticipation had built up over the past few days and was now brimming at the surface. The students chattered away at the upcoming event. No one knew how the other schools would enter. Something grand is what they all expected. The teachers were tense; hoping nothing would go wrong.

Fred stood by George and Alicia. Sam hadn't spoken to him in weeks. She ignored him completely, as if he didn't matter. He couldn't blame her. Even if she were to talk to him, he wouldn't know where to begin. He'd screwed up her life. Made her the laughing stock of the school, then wanted revenge for her getting her own revenge.

Things had gone from bad to worse. Fred didn't know if an apology was worth it to her. If it would make any difference at all. He highly doubted the prospect of any good coming from his offensive behavior the last several years.

But how was he to know the girl was still alive? It hadn't concerned him then. It was all a big misunderstanding. He needed to talk to her. Desperately.

**Sam:**

She could feel his eyes staring at her. She knew he wanted her. She knew he wanted to talk to her. He'd been almost stalking her the last few weeks. None of it bothered her, however. None of it freaked her out. She knew that he knew he'd screwed up. She just minded her own business as always.

Students began looking up to the sky as the clouds broke. A large horse-drawn carriage, the size of a house, soared toward them. A dozen or so winged horses pulled the carriage effortlessly across the skies. The carriage landed with a _thump!_ and skidded to a halt.

Someone behind her whispered, "They're from Beauxbatons."

Sam wondered how credible the kid was, but believed him none the less. The large door opened and a large woman stepped out onto the stairs. She was followed by a dozen boys and girls, all dressed in fine silks. Sam watched as they passed and went into the castle.

Fred's eyes were still locked on her. It was growing tiring, him always staring at her. If he had something to say, he should say it, not stand around. But that was his problem. Not hers.

Sam didn't know if an apology would take back years of torment. But it was a start.

**Fred:**

The surface of the lake broke and a large mast rose from the water. It was a large ship. The ship settled on the water and its occupants came ashore. They were big looking men, dressed in coats. Their headmaster greeted Dumbledore and went inside too. The students of Hogwarts followed.

When the feast began, Fred's mind, for once, wasn't on food. He had decided to apologize to Sam, but he didn't know how. He looked at her from across the room. She sat by herself and was focused on her plate. It didn't look like she was eating anything, however. _She's reading!_ Fred concluded.

Trying to take his mind off of her, he thought about the Goblet of Fire. Maybe there was a way to break its rules and put his name in. He wasn't seventeen yet. But he would be soon enough. He knew everyone who was seventeen would put their name in. He would certainly try to be one of them.

A plan quickly formed in his head, he needed George. He would talk to him after the feast. He'd even settle for talking to him in the Dormitory. So Alicia wouldn't hear them and try to stop it.

**Sam:**

The news of the Goblet of Fire was intriguing. She wanted to put her name in, but she wasn't 17 yet. Even though she wanted to be recognized by her peers, she wasn't sure she'd like it.

Sam glanced around the room, students talked about the Goblet and the Triwizard Tournament. She'd read about the great tournament hosted by one of the three schools that participated. It was a deadly tournament. Students and teachers alike had died during the events. She hoped this year would be different and that no one would come to harm. It would be very unfortunate.

The feast ended and the students went to their houses for the night. Sam followed the other students, her book in her hands. She went up to her dormitory and put on her pajamas. Without meaning to, she studied herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were now a piercing gray. Her fair skin had a soft glow to it, her complexion was stunningly clear.

She smiled at the image being reflected back at her. She was beautiful, for year she'd been the ugly stepsister type. Rather the Cinderella of the magical world, being that she was picked on by the jerk of the world, a.k.a. Fred Weasley.

She pushed her golden blond hair behind her ear, and went to bed.

**Fred:**

Fred waited until George had said 'good night' to Alicia before approaching him.

"George, mate, I need your help." Fred said quickly.

"Great! I've been needing to talk to you as well,"

George and Fred had finally set the plans in motion. They were going to make an aging potion and get on with it.

The next morning they walked to the Great Hall, aging potion in hand. There was a crowd that had gathered around the Goblet. Everyone wanted a shot at putting their name into the fire.

Fred gulped down the potion and waited for George. Together they stepped in and were spat back out. They looked down at their chests and saw a long beard growing at a speedy pace.

They'd been caught. Professor Dumbledore walked up to them and laughed. Their beards were almost as long as his, if not longer. The two boys were escorted to Madame Pomfrey for get fixed up.

"That didn't work," George moaned as his beard continued to grow.

"It was worth a shot. At least we know what not to do, I don't plan on having a beard like this anymore." Fred smiled.

"What will Alicia say? This is rather embarrassing!" George couldn't help but laugh that the turn of events.

"I think she'd say something along the lines of, 'Oh my God, George, what happened to you? Did Fred get you into some blasted prank that turned disastrous?' " Fred mocked.

"That's exactly what I'd say, but seeing as you saved me from that lecture, I'll just start yelling at you! You could have gotten my boyfriend killed! Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? You're such a prat! Look at him! He's practically dying!" Alicia yelled.

"Baby, everything is ok. We're fine. Nothing serious. It was as much my idea as Fred's. Please don't blame him!" George pleaded.

Fred watched as Alicia went to sit by George, her eyes were fearful, for reasons that weren't apparent to Fred. He didn't understand the dynamics of George's relationship with Alicia. He was hoping it would end soon. He didn't like having to share his brother, especially when their plans were in the crucial new born stage.

**Sam:**

Word had gotten around that Fred and George had grown beards longer than Dumbledore's. She had wanted to see for herself, to see if the rumors were true. However, against her will, she didn't go. That would cause trouble and trouble was something she wasn't looking for.

She wanted revenge still, but didn't know of a good way to get what she wanted.

That evening another feast was held. The drawing of the tournament Champions was going to be held shortly. Sam was interested to see who would be the Champion for their school. She hoped it would be someone she half way liked. Hopefully, he or she would do the school justice.

Professor Dumbledore stood on the dais and waited for the students to quiet. He began with his speech and then the moment came. Names flew out of the fire; Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, and little Harry Potter was the fourth Champion.

The school became silent when his name was called. _Of course, the school will hate him for the next few weeks, and so will his friends, at least he has friends. I'm just glad I'm not him right now. But years of torment has shown me to be kind towards others, yet this is oddly funny. I won't be mean to him. That would be rude and horrible of me. I'll congratulate him as soon as I get the chance. As well as Diggory... maybe. He's never been one I'm too fond of. If memory serves, he was never very nice to me either... but it's not his fault, he was worthy of being a Champion I suppose. Yes, I'll congratulate him as well. It not my place to judge anyone based on their past actions. He couldn't help being under the spell of Fred Weasley. As for Harry. He couldn't have had anything to do with all of this. He's only 14! I'll be kind to him. No matter what the cost, _Sam thought as the rest of the students began talking.

The next morning, Harry walked alone. Everyone glared at him, Sam knew how he must feel. She approached him after lunch, "Congratulations, Harry," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said and walked on.

Sam felt good, she'd done her good deed of the day. Her back began burning and she turned around. Fred was watching her from beside George and Alicia. She made her face stone solid, so no emotion could pass trough it. She turned around and walked off to her next class.

**Fred:**

He still didn't know how to apologize to her. He hoped he'd find the perfect words to say to her and the perfect time to apologize. He felt bad about being mean to her for all those years, and now he even liked her. She was everything he ever wanted.

_Damn it! Stop thinking like that! She got you in bloody trouble!_ Fred thought angrily.

He turned back to George and began talking to him once more.

* * *

**_A/N: _A HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! The reviewers being: PadfootStripQuidditch, Black Rose Ayame, and Brittle-Heart. Thank you so much!!!**


End file.
